


Gylan Drabbles and One Shots

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: I love this pairing too





	1. What's Left of Me

Dylan was sitting at Brenda’s grave just touching the stone when he felt someone looking at him. When he looked up he saw it was Donna’s sister Gina. Dylan nods his head at her and tells her she can come over.

“I’m sorry Dylan I didn’t mean to intrude on your time here.” Gina said when she looked down an saw it was is wife’s grave.

“It’s alright Gina. At least you are considerate about it. Kelly just thinks she can follow me here anytime she wants. She says it’s cause Brenda was her best friend but let’s face it Brenda stopped being Kelly’s best friend a long time ago is she ever really was.” Dylan tells her.

Gina nods her head and sits next to him. “Can you introduce me? Donna wants too but always has a hard time with it.”

Dylan nods his head cause he knows how hard of a time Donna has had with Brenda’s death. “Sure. Hey baby this is Gina, we just found out that she is Donna’s sister but I’m sure you already know that.”

Gina says hi to his wife as Dylan looks at her and wonders if maybe just maybe Gina was sent by Brenda to help him move on and to help Donna have some fun again.


	2. Over You

Gina was walking around the place she shared with Dylan in NY. Gina couldn’t believe that Dylan had suggested they move there. But they were there together happy for a year and then it happened. Some drunk had hit Dylan head on and killed him instantly. It has been six months since he died and Gina had him brought back home to CA to be buried next to Brenda. The only women Gina shared Dylan with and she didn’t even mind it. Gina lived in BH now in her own home. She kept Dylan’s home with Brenda and she would go over there and think of him and know he is where he has wanted to be with Brenda. She isn’t afraid to move on cause she knows Dylan is watching out for her. She knows she will be alright but she is never fully going to get over him.


End file.
